Regresa a mi
by Niniel Kirkland
Summary: UA - 1956. Lovino et Antonio s'aiment, mais sont forcés de se cacher à cause de la pression sociale. Lorsque des rumeurs commencent à circuler, Antonio décide aussitôt de les démentir. Mais sans réfléchir aux conséquences... [Spamano]
1. Chapter 1

Hey tout le monde! Bonne année 2014 :D

Me voici avec une nouvelle fic... Qui a la base devait être un one-shot. Mais vu qu'au final, elle fait très exactement 13 013 mots (j'espère que ça lui portera bonheur) je me voyais mal la poster en une fois. J'ai jamais écrit aussi rapidement... J'ai eu l'idée la semaine passée (j'arrivais pas à dormir :3) et hier, elle était finie :o

La fic peut s'apparenter à un mix du _Secret de Brockebrack Mountain _et de _Whiskey Lullaby_ (vidéo de cosplay PruAus réalisée par VandettA Cosplay, définitivement mes idoles!) car ils comportent quelques légères ressemblances.

Attention: ceci est une fic... disons dramatique. J'ai pleuré en écrivant... Pas forcément à tous les chapitres, certes.

Warning: Spamano, yaoi, SpaBel et lemons !

Disclaimer: Lovino m'appartient. J'en démordrai pas! ... Trève de plaisanterie. Lovino, Antonio, Nederland et Belgique appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.

Notes sur le cadre: ça se passe en Belgique, dans les années 1950, dans une région qui vivait au rythme des charbonnages. Durant cette période d'après-guerre, beaucoup de familles italiennes se sont installées en Belgique (notamment dans le Borinage duquel je me suis grandement inspirée, connaissant relativement bien la région...) pour travailler dans les charbonnages (c'est là que les Vargas interviennent!). Un terril (vous comprendrez pourquoi plus loin) est un gros tas de résidus miniers qui forment une colline, en bref.

Dernière petite chose: cette fic est terminée et les chapitres seront donc postés régulièrement!

* * *

Regresa a mi

Avril 1956.

Le jeune homme arriva au sommet du terril, à peine essoufflé, son cahier sous le bras. Il revenait de l'école, et portait encore la chemise blanche et le pantalon foncé exigé par son établissement.

Ses beaux yeux ambrés se posèrent immédiatement sur la personne qu'il venait voir. Il ne pouvait contempler que son dos pour le moment, ainsi que l'arrière de son crâne et de ses jambes.

En effet, il lui tournait le dos et se trouvait sur le promontoire rocheux surplombant le vide, l'avant-bras nonchalamment appuyé contre un tronc d'arbre. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

Un sourire se dessina sur les fines lèvres de l'étudiant. Aussi discrètement que possible, il continua sa progression, faisant très attention aux endroits auxquels il posait les pieds.

Finalement, il parvint derrière le jeune homme qui observait la région, la fierté d'un conquérant inscrite sur son beau visage hâlé, et glissa doucement ses mains autour de la taille de son ami, qui sursauta.

-Lovi! s'écria-t-il. Tu m'as fait peur!

-Ce n'était pas le but, rassure-toi, cretino. ironisa affectueusement ledit Lovino.

-Tu te rends compte, si tu avais été plus violent, j'aurais pu tomber dans le vide!

Il se retourna enfin vers le nouvel arrivant et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Alors je me serais jeté à ta suite. répliqua l'Italien.

Le brun ne fit pas de commentaire et, ainsi enlacés, la tête de Lovino posée sur l'épaule de l'autre garçon, ils contemplèrent un moment la vue.

Ils aimaient rester des heures à cet endroit, à l'abri des regards et pourtant au meilleur poste d'observation. Au sommet du terril, dominant leur village, ils avaient un sentiment de toute-puissance et de liberté indescriptible. Ce qui les changeait de leur quotidien en famille où ils étaient tous deux contraints de courber l'échine sous la volonté de leur père, de leur employeur ou de leur professeur. Mais par-dessus tout, ce monticule de charbon était le gardien de leur amour.

Car s'ils avaient vite compris, tous les deux, qu'ils ne pouvaient vivre l'un sans l'autre, qu'ils s'aimaient, il n'en allait pas de même pour leur famille, leurs camarades, collègues, condisciples ou voisins. Ils savaient que les homosexuels étaient l'objet de brimades, de violences, quand ce n'était pas pire. Pour se préserver des autres, ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble sur la colline, quand Lovino avait terminé à l'école et qu'Antonio avait achevé son travail au café pour la journée.

Une tradition qui s'était imposée comme une évidence. Après tout, c'était là qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, quelques dix ans auparavant. A l'époque, Lovino venait d'arriver d'Italie avec sa famille qui avait investi une petite maison au pied du terril. Le petit garçon explorait alors le prolongement de leur jardin. Antonio, lui, était né en Belgique car la situation en Espagne n'était pas fort reluisante, et il vivait non loin. Il s'amusait avec des amis, attendant que leurs pères sortent de la mine pour rentrer chez eux après l'école.

Certes, leur première rencontre s'était soldée par une flopée d'insultes car Antonio avait eu le malheur de faire une grimace qui ne plut manifestement pas à Feliciano, petit frère pleurnichard de Lovino, provoquant une crise de larmes chez le plus jeune.

Mais au fil des ans, à force de se rencontrer tous les jours au même endroit, Lovino avait fini par tolérer, voire apprécier, la présence de l'Espagnol à ses côtés.

Le terril avait également été le décor de leur premier baiser, puis, plus récemment, de leur première fois. Sil était en effet moins confortable que les maisons des deux adolescents pour ce genre de choses, il avait l'avantage d'être à l'écart et le plus souvent désert, ce qui n'était pas le cas de la chambre de Lovino, qu'il partageait avec Feliciano. Et puis, ils avaient créé une sorte de cabane de bois, au cours des dernières années, dont ils avaient tapissé le sol de couvertures. Il y avait donc moyen de faire ça correctement sans se rompre les os au sol, contre les arbres ou les pierres.

Antonio rompit le premier le silence paisible, installé pour profiter de la simple présence de l'autre.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée?

-Meilleure que la tienne, j'imagine. Moi au moins, je peux m'endormir en cours, tout le monde s'en fout et personne ne le remarque… Toi par contre…

-Tu as raison. rit l'Espagnol. Mon patron le prendrait très mal si je m'endormais sur mon carnet de commandes…

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Antonio trouvait ça drôle: avec lui, Lovino était souvent très calme (même si ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas), alors que n'importe quelle parole de n'importe qui, hors de leur havre de paix, le mettait en rogne et déclenchait le moulin à insultes ambulant qu'il était.

-Mais j'ai du travail pour demain. reprit l'Italien. Et mes parents travaillent tard, je dois m'occuper de Feli.

Antonio eut une petite moue boudeuse mais soupira:

-J'ai compris, tu ne peux pas traîner…

-Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manquerait, pourtant.

-Je sais… murmura son amant avant de l'embrasser, beaucoup moins chastement qu'auparavant.

Lovino fit un pas en arrière pour éviter que, tous à leurs affaires, ils ne tombent en bas du terril, tout en lui rendant son baiser qui se faisait plus passionné et plus violent.

Haletant, Antonio rompit deux secondes le contact, adossa Lovino au tronc d'un arbre, caressa tendrement sa joue et recommença.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'échange, rompues uniquement par le besoin d'oxygène, Lovino se dégagea de 'l'étreinte de son amant.

-Tonio… grogna-t-il à regret. Je dois y aller…

-Hum… Un dernier pour la route… S'il te plaît.

Lovino lui offrit bien volontiers ce qu'il réclamait, puis, main dans la main, Lovino descendit avec Antonio jusqu'à l'orée du terril, avant qu'ils reprennent la direction de leur maison respective.

Leurs doigts restèrent entrelacés un bon moment, hésitant à se séparer, ne le voulant pas. Finalement, contraint, Antonio murmura à l'oreille de l'Italien:

-Tu sais que je suis jaloux de l'attention que tu portes à Feliciano?

-Mais c'est mon frère, imb…!

Antonio l'interrompit en le blottissant contre son torse.

-Je sais bien. dit-il doucement. Allez, file. Bonne soirée, mi amor.

Lovino se dégagea avec bien peu de conviction de l'étreinte du jeune homme, puis partit dans la direction opposée à celle de ce dernier.

L'Espagnol le regarda disparaître peu à peu et prit enfin le chemin du village.

oOo

Le centre du village était animé. Le temps était magnifique, aussi les habitants étaient-ils dehors, discutant de tout et de rien avec leurs voisins, faisant leurs courses chez l'épicier ou le boucher du coin et s'attardant à papoter avec les commerçants.

Antonio aimait cette atmosphère joyeuse qui régnait dans un village où la situation n'était pas toujours facile, un bourg composé de corons, de campements d'Italiens et habité par des mineurs vivant au rythme et au gré des charbonnages, dans la crainte d'une catastrophe imminente.

Tout à ses pensées réjouissantes, il ne regardait pas où il allait, faisant confiance à ses pieds qui connaissaient le chemin par cœur.

Il ne remarqua donc pas un jeune homme qui arrivait en sens inverse et qui le bouscula sans ménagement.

-Hé! s'indigna-t-il.

Le jeune homme blond, qui avait continué sa route, se retourna. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, voire même en pétard, ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

Bravo, Tonio, tu viens de te cogner dans Willem… Excellente idée…

Le Willem en question était bien la seule personne du village avec qui Antonio ne s'entendait pas. Ou plutôt, avec qui il se disputait à chaque fois qu'ils se rencontraient.

D'origine néerlandaise, son père avait autrefois possédé un charbonnage en Flandre, qui était malheureusement parti en fumée, et la fortune de la famille avec lui, suite à un coup de grisou. Le jeune homme avait connu cette faste période où son père dirigeait d'autres hommes, et il en gardait un sentiment de supériorité par rapport aux villageois.

Paradoxalement, sa petite sœur, Louise, était modeste, gentille et considérait tous les autres comme ses égaux. C'était aussi la meilleure amie d'Antonio, qui avait un an de plus qu'elle.

-Oh… sourit Willem d'un air mauvais. Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici, Antonio. Tu as posé un lapin à ton amant, aujourd'hui?

Willem parlait fort. Trop fort. Les passants l'avaient entendu. Et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils assistaient aux remarques et insinuations de Willem à l'égard d'Antonio. Il n'y avait eu que le blond pour remarquer que les deux amants étaient introuvables aux mêmes moments…

Quant à Antonio, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Il vit rouge et sans réfléchir, il se jeta sur le Hollandais qui le dominait d'au moins une tête.

-Qu'est-ce que t'insinues, bastardo?

Willem saisit le poing filant en direction de sa tête dans sa paume, tenant Antonio par un bras.

-Tu as dit quelque chose, petit?

Antonio ne se laissa pas démonter et frappa de l'autre main dans l'abdomen du plus grand, qui eut le souffle coupé un moment, avant de poser sur l'Espagnol un regard assassin.

_Bravo Tonio, tu l'as réellement mis en colère, en plus._

Le blond le roua de coups, au visage d'abord, partout ensuite. Antonio ripostait tant bien que mal, mais ça ne suffisait pas. Bientôt, sans que personne n'ait osé les séparer, Antonio gisait au sol, le visage en sang et la cage thoracique en feu.

Willem se pencha au-dessus de lui et grogna:

-Tu ne frappes pas trop mal, pour une tapette…

Et il s'en alla avec un sourire triomphant.

-J'suis pas… Une tapette, connard. grogna le vaincu.

Antonio se redressa péniblement, aidé par quelques femmes choquées qui avaient accouru.

L'Espagnol les remercia et rentra chez lui. La maison était vide à cette heure, sa mère devait encore être en train de faire les courses, et son père était encore à la mine.

Il banderait ses plaies tout seul…

Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur une chaise autour de la table dans la petite cuisine.

Il se sentait faible. Il n'avait pas réussi à laver l'affront commis par cet imbécile. C'était comme s'il s'était laissé insulter.

Il n'avait pas honte d'aimer Lovino, bien au contraire. Si la société n'avait pas été ce qu'elle était, il aurait été le premier à clamer son amour pour l'Italien sur tous les toits. Mais il savait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Il devait protéger Lovino des brimades ou des coups des autres. Alors oui, il démentait. Il n'avait pas le choix, même si ça lui faisait encore plus de mal que d'être frappé par Willem.

Le blond allait le payer. Oh oui, il allait regretter de l'avoir provoqué. Il suffisait qu'Antonio trouve le moyen…

Il se leva et prit une bouteille d'alcool dans une armoire. Pas encore pour désinfecter, mais pour se remettre de ses émotions. Il s'en servit un verre, se rassit et le but cul-sec.

oOo

Antonio allait se resservir de l'alcool lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la maison. Il alla ouvrir avec un grognement. L'importun avait intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse pour le déranger…

Dehors, sur le trottoir, c'était une petite jeune fille blonde aux cheveux bouclés retenus par un bandeau qui attendait qu'on lui ouvre. Elle portait un chemisier blanc et une jupe droite bleu marine.

-Louise?

Le sourire qu'elle arborait s'effaça complètement lorsqu'elle vit le visage d'Antonio, et elle poussa un petit cri, avant de dire avec affolement:

-Mon Dieu, Antonio! Tu as une mine affreuse! Je venais voir si tu allais bien, Will m'a dit que vous aviez eu une algarade… Il faut désinfecter tout ça. Je peux entrer?

Pour toute réponse, l'Espagnol s'effaça pour lui libérer le passage et pénétra à sa suite dans la maison.

Elle avisa la bouteille d'alcool et le verre sur la table de la cuisine et gratifia son ami d'un regard désapprobateur.

-Tu as de quoi faire des compresses? demanda-t-elle.

-A l'étage…. répondit laconiquement Antonio.

Elle prit la liberté de monter, Antonio sur les talons. Elle prépara de quoi panser ses plaies et s'assit sur le lit de son ami, attendant qu'il en fasse autant après avoir mis le tourne-disque en route.

Tout en tamponnant doucement les meurtrissures, elle demanda:

-Pourquoi vous êtes-vous battus? Il ne me l'a pas dit.

-Je l'ai bousculé par inadvertance dans la rue. Il était de mauvaise humeur, j'imagine…

Antonio préférait donner cette version plutôt que d'avouer que le frère aîné de la jeune fille avait des soupçons sur son orientation sexuelle. Même elle, sa meilleure amie, n'était au courant de rien. Et il fallait que ça reste ainsi.

Alors qu'elle le soignait, il contempla son beau visage concentré.

Il l'avait, sa vengeance. Lovino serait hors de danger et Willem allait payer le prix fort.

Elle s'appliquait à faire une compresse pour une plaie sur sa joue. Il attrapa sa main et l'arrêta, tandis que l'autre, jusqu'alors posée sur le lit, caressa le flanc de la jeune fille, qui frissonna à ce contact et le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

Antonio lui sourit, rassurant, et rapprocha son visage de celui de Louise, leurs lèvres presque scellées. Presque car elle recula quelque peu, jusqu'à ce que l'arrière de son crâne touche le mur derrière le lit. Antonio suivit le mouvement et l'embrassa lentement, délicatement, pour ne pas l'effrayer. Ses mains parcouraient le dos de la jeune femme et la maintenait contre son torse. Elle se laissa aller au baiser. Les doigts d'Antonio se glissèrent alors jusqu'à son chemisier, dont il défit les deux premiers boutons.

Elle saisit alors sa main et murmura:

-N… Non, Antonio, je…

L'Espagnol recula, sans retirer sa main, et dit, une pointe de défi dans la voix:

-Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu n'en as pas envie.

Ses yeux s'adoucirent.

Il avait raison. Elle ne voulait pas lui résister. Il était si beau, ses cheveux châtains, ses yeux verts… Elle savait depuis longtemps qu'elle l'aimait trop pour dire non si cette situation se présentait. Elle rougit en songeant qu'elle en avait déjà rêvé… Même si ça ne se déroulait pas de la même façon que celle qu'elle imaginait , elle ne pouvait pas refuser…

Alors elle lâcha la main chaude de son ami, le laissa continuer ce qu'il avait commencé et rejeta la tête en arrière.

Antonio la renversa ensuite sur le lit et entreprit de la déshabiller entièrement, de découvrir ce corps offert. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'Elvis Presley déclamait doucement Love Me Tender dans le tourne-disque, il la prit passionnément, presque violemment, lui arrachant des cris de plaisir qui le remplissait d'ardeur à continuer.

oOo

Quelques heures plus tard, Antonio était allongé seul sur son lit, Louise étant partie plus rouge qu'une tomate de chez lui au retour de ses parents.

Il ressassait ses pensées. Il avait trompé Lovino. Pour le protéger, certes, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable: il ne s'était pas contenté de s'envoyer en l'air avec sa meilleure amie, il s'était appliqué à lui procurer du plaisir. Mais c'était un mal pour un bien: si Louise ne se vanterait certainement pas à n'importe qui de cette aventure, elle en parlerait plus que probablement à son frère, même sans le vouloir. A l'heure qu'il était, elle devait être en train de lui raconter combien il était passionné, doué et merveilleux. Et en creusant un peu, l'aîné allait vite découvrir ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Et même s'il serait très en colère qu'il ait pris la virginité de sa sœur avant qu'elle ne soit mariée, il ne dirait rien, car Louise était aussi coupable que lui d'avoir donné son accord. S'il en informait ses parents, elle en pâtirait, elle aussi. Et s'il tentait de faire passer cela pour un viol, sa sœur serait la première à défendre son meilleur ami contre ses accusations mensongères.

Tout irait pour le mieux. Willem regretterait amèrement d'avoir insinué des choses et aurait par la même occasion la pseudo-démonstration qu'elles étaient fausses. Il laisserait Antonio et donc Lovino tranquilles, il aurait trop peur qu'Antonio ne réitère l'expérience et qu'il s'en vante au village, la dignité de Louise serait trop en danger.

Pour ce qui était de Lovino, Antonio ne lui dirait rien et jamais il n'apprendrait quoi que ce soit. Rien qu'un petit mensonge par omission, rien de grave, même si ça lui pesait déjà.

Oui, tout irait pour le mieux. Antonio en était persuadé.

oOo

Juin 1956.

Antonio rentrait chez lui, après sa rencontre journalière avec Lovino, le goût des lèvres de son amant persistant sur les siennes, la tête pleine du rêve que représentait chacune de leurs entrevues.

Il était un peu plus tard que les autres jours, ses parents devaient probablement déjà être rentrés.

Il sourit en entrant dans la maison, tout en lançant un "hola!" enthousiaste.

Mais il comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Un jeune homme blond le dominant d'une tête au moins le saisit par le col de sa chemise et le plaqua violemment au mur le plus proche.

Antonio était trop surpris de trouver Willem chez lui pour écouter le flot d'insultes qui sortait de la bouche du blond.

Il ignorait ce qu'il avait fait, cette fois, pour le mettre autant en colère.

Il vit une main se lever, prête à s'abattre sur son visage une fois de plus.

Mais une autre main l'arrêta et le nouvel arrivant grommela:

-Ca suffit. Le frapper ne résoudra rien.

Le père d'Antonio affronta le Néerlandais du regard pendant quelques instants, puis le jeune homme lâcha le fils.

Antonio respira bruyamment, chercha son père des yeux pour le remercier, mais ne trouva qu'un regard dur qui le dévisageait.

-Viens. dit-il froidement en allant à la cuisine.

Autour de la table, la mère d'Antonio était assise et berçait un corps mince, sanglotant et tremblotant, dont le visage était caché à la vue de l'adolescent, mais qu'il identifia comme étant Louise.

-Louise? s'écria-t-il aussitôt en accourant vers sa mère.

Il tenta de poser une main secourable sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, mais Willem l'en empêcha.

-Ne la touche pas. lui défendit-il avec colère.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, bon sang? répliqua Antonio sur le même ton.

-Tu l'as mise en cloque. cracha le frère aîné avec haine.

Antonio fut tellement choqué qu'il en tomba au sol.

-Qu… Quoi?

-Faut te faire un dessin, peut-être?

-Mais…balbutia Antonio.

-Y a pas de "mais", connard.

-… Qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire?

-Ce qu'elle va faire? Mais tu n'as pas intérêt à la laisser tomber! Prends tes responsabilités, vous étiez deux dans ce putain de lit!

Antonio resta coi. Il ne savait que dire, que faire. Il n'osait pas regarder Louise, qui avait sorti la tête de l'épaule de la mère et dont les yeux larmoyants imploraient un signe de sa part.

Mierda…

Jamais il n'avait réfléchi aux conséquences inattendues que cet après-midi aurait pu avoir sur leurs vies! Il devait bien reconnaître que, si Willem les tenait tous deux pour responsables, c'était de sa faute à lui, et à lui seul.

C'était aussi à lui de racheter son erreur. Et seul un mariage pourrait éviter le scandale.

Il devait le faire. Pour Louise. Parce que s'il fuyait lâchement, sa vie serait détruite par sa faute.

Mais malgré la gravité de la situation, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Lovino. L'amour de sa vie à qui il avait tout caché. S'il se mariait avec Louise et qu'il en apprenait la raison , il allait le perdre.

Mais il devait quand même le faire. Parce que fuir ses responsabilités ne serait pas juste pour Louise, qui n'avait rien demandé. Et de toute façon, dans un si petit village, les rumeurs se répandaient à une vitesse folle. Il perdrait Lovino même s'il n'épousait pas son amie. Autant lui donner sa version des faits avant que les ragots ne le fassent à sa place.

Il n'avait pas le choix.

Il allait se marier avec Louise. Et dire à Lovino que c'était pour le protéger et s'établir une couverture solide, ce qui serait de toute façon le cas. Marié et père d'un enfant, personne n'irait plus imaginer que Lovi et lui pouvaient être plus que des amis. Du moins il l'espérait.

Il devait le faire. Pour Louise, pour Lovino, pour cet enfant… Son enfant.

Il allait le faire.

Il se releva lentement, marcha doucement jusqu'à se désormais future femme. Il s'agenouilla devant elle, lui prit une main qu'il baisa. Il leva vers elle un regard réconfortant auquel elle ne répondit que par un faible sourire qui contrastait avec ses joues mouillées et ses yeux encore emplis de larmes.

-Louise… commença Antonio. Acceptes-tu de m'épouser?

La jeune fille lâcha la mère d'Antonio pour se jeter dans les bras de son fils, ses sanglots reprenant de plus belle.

Antonio prit cela pour un oui.

oOo

Lovino arriva au sommet du terril, un peu essoufflé car il s'était dépêché de venir. Antonio lui avait fait parvenir un message –en Espagnol pour que la famille Vargas, hormis Lovino qui avait quelques notions grâce à son amant, ne le comprenne pas– l'invitant à le retrouver deux heures plus tard à leur point de rendez-vous habituel. En pleine nuit donc, alors qu'ils s'étaient vus quelques heures auparavant. Lovino s'était aussitôt inquiété: ça devait être important…

Cette fois, il n'eut pas l'occasion de surprendre Antonio. Celui-ci l'attendait de pied ferme, assis sur une pierre, face au chemin par lequel Lovino arrivait. Aussitôt l'Italien parvenu au sommet, il s'était levé, comme anxieux, et s'était jeté sur lui pour l'embrasser avec fougue.

Lovino n'eut pas le courage de l'arrêter pour savoir la raison de ce rendez-vous. Il sentait chez son amant une sorte de désespoir dont il n'identifiait pas la cause. Il était plus empressé que les autres fois.

Il fit passer ses mains sous la chemise de Lovino, touchant le plus de centimètres carrés possible de sa peau douce et hâlée. Lorsqu'il s'attaqua à la fermeture du pantalon de l'Italien, le plus jeune l'arrêta en rompant leur baiser.

-Non… murmura-t-il. Dis-moi d'abord ce qu'il se passe.

L'Espagnol devint fébrile. Il sembla chercher ses mots.

-Ecoute. dit-il enfin. Il y a des… Rumeurs… qui courent. Sur nous.

Lovino le regarda, attendant la suite. Antonio peina à soutenir ce regard alors qu'il était en train de lui mentir…

-J'ai donc décidé d'y mettre fin.

Lovino ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Ne me dis pas que ce sont des adieux, bastardo, sinon, je…

Antonio l'attira contre lui, la tête du plus jeune enfouie dans son cou.

-Bien sûr que non. Jamais je ne renoncerais à toi, Lovi.

-Alors… Quoi?

La voix de l'Italien avait faibli. Probablement parce qu'il s'attendait à entendre des choses qui ne lui feraient pas plaisir du tout.

Antonio prit une grande inspiration.

-Je vais épouser Louise.

-Qu… QUOI? s'écria l'Italien en se dégageant violemment de l'étreinte de son compagnon.

-Ne m'oblige pas à le répéter, ça me fait autant de mal qu'à toi. répondit Antonio avec tristesse.

-Mais pourquoi? Perché, cazzo…?

Lovino utilisait sa langue maternelle. Ca arrivait rarement pour autre chose que des insultes et était le signe d'un grand trouble.

Il pleurait à présent, les larmes se frayant un chemin à son insu au travers de ses paupières désespérément closes.

-Pour qu'on… Pour qu'on ne te fasse pas de mal. répondit Antonio avec douceur, se rapprochant à petits pas de Lovino.

-C'est pas possible… Comment tu peux me faire ça, bastardo di merda? T'approche pas de moi!

Il fit quelques pas en arrière encore, se prit les pieds dans une racine et perdit l'équilibre, tombant au sol.

-Lovi, je…

-Ta gueule!

Les bras autour de ses genoux pliés, le front sur sa rotule, il pleurait et ne s'en cachait plus, ou si peu.

Antonio s'approcha de son amant malgré ses protestations et s'assit à ses côtés, le prenant dans ses bras et le berçant doucement.

-Lovino. Je ne le fais pas par plaisir ou pour te faire souffrir. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois en sécurité.

-Mais personne le savait, connard, tu…

-Si, certains ont des soupçons. Tu te souviens, quand je me suis battu, il y a deux mois?

Lovino acquiesça d'un faible signe de tête.

-Cétait à cause de ça.

Le plus jeune leva vers lui un regard embué de larmes et le serra fort dans ses bras.

-Cazzo… Ti amo, Antonio… Je veux pas te perdre…

-Marié ou pas, je t'appartiendrai toujours, Lovi… Et ça ne changera rien… Je t'aimerai toujours, et on se verra presque aussi souvent qu'avant.

-Y a intérêt, bordel…

-Fais-moi confiance… le pria Antonio.

Il déposa ensuite un baiser sur ses lèvres , puis le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena vers la petite cabane de bois. Tout en l'embrassant, il l'allongea sur les couvertures et se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, se débarrassant de son pantalon.

Il fit de même avec celui de Lovino avant de s'attaquer à sa chemise et de caresser la peau de son amant avec lenteur et passion.

Jamais ils n'avaient fait l'amour de cette façon. Antonio fut à la fois doux et passionné, lent et intense. Ils prirent leur temps, comme si c'était la dernière fois.

Cette nuit-là, l'idée de rentrer chez eux juste après leurs ébats ne traversa l'esprit d'aucun des deux amants.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu! Laissez une review ;D

Si vous avez la moindre question, je me ferai un plaisir d'y répondre! Je posterai sous peu sur mes blogs les liens vers les chansons qui ont accompagné mon écriture. Et il y en a beaucoup x)

A bientôt!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Lovino, Antonio, Louise et Willem appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya! _Regresa a mi_ est une reprise de _Unbreak my heart_ interprétée par Il Divo.

Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai oublié (une fois de plus -') les traductions après le chapitre un... Les voici donc.

Regresa a mi: reviens-moi (espagnol)

Mi amor: mon amour (espagnol)

Bastardo: bâtard (espagnol et italien)

Hola: salut (espagnol)

Mierda: merde (espagnol)

Perché, cazzo?: Pourquoi, putain? (italien)

Bastardo di merda: bâtard de merde (italien) (insulte Made In Niniel, je le crains...)

Cazzo... Ti amo, Antonio: Putain... Je t'aime, Antonio. (italien) (c'est fou comme ça donne rien en français oO)

Warning: yaoi, lemon (le plus explicite que j'ai jamais écrit, même s'il reste soft xD)

Je tiens à remercier les reviewers! Vous avez été plus nombreux que je ne l'espérais, tout comme ceux qui suivent désormais Regresa a mi ou qui l'ont ajoutée à leurs fic favorites. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme ça me rend heureuse TwT Mille fois merci :'D J'espère pouvoir compter sur vous pour ce deuxième chapitre aussi.

J'espère aussi que la suite de l'histoire sera à la hauteur de vos attentes... Ha, vous me faites stresser mais j'attends vos avis avec impatience x)

Bonne lecture, on se retrouve plus bas pour les traductions et autres!

* * *

Juillet 1956.

Tout avait été très vite. L'annonce aux parents de Louise, qui ignoraient tout jusqu'alors, les démarches administratives, les détails frivoles. Et un mois après la demande à peine forcée d'Antonio, Lovino pouvait contempler de dos la future femme de son amant et ce dernier depuis le premier rang de l'église.

Elle portait une robe blanche sans chichi, avec un voile simple. Elle avait relevés ses cheveux en chignon. Elle faisait une jolie mariée, l'Italien devait bien le reconnaître. Mais lui qui l'avait toujours appréciée, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la détester, ce jour-là. Ce n'était certainement pas de sa faute, mais elle lui volait l'homme qu'il aimait, sans même en être consciente.

Antonio avait demandé à ce que Lovino soit son garçon d'honneur, ce que le plus jeune avait été forcé d'accepter devant les yeux suppliants de son amant. Il repensait à ce moment avec un petit sourire.

Ils étaient chez Antonio, Louise et lui réglaient quelques formalités et ils avaient appelé Lovino pour qu'Antonio lui en parle.

-J'aimerais que tu sois mon garçon d'honneur. avait-il dit très sérieusement.

Lovino avait d'abord haussé un sourcil.

-Hors de question que je me donne en spectacle.

-Mais Lovi! Il ne s'agit pas de cela, voyons! Juste de…

-Te donner les alliances, t'accompagner, danser avec la demoiselle d'honneur… Merci du cadeau, je préfère encore prendre la place de la mariée! avait-il dit sur le ton de la rigolade, en fixant cependant intensément Antonio dans les yeux.

Après une ou deux secondes de silence nostalgique, l'Espagnol avait dit, suppliant:

-S'il te plaît, Lovi… J'ai… J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés.

Lui aussi l'avait regardé avec intensité. Alors Lovino avait grommelé:

-Ouais, bon, d'accord. Mais c'est qui la demoiselle d'honneur, Louise?

Elle n'avait pas encore choisi. Alors le matin même du mariage, il avait appris qu'il s'agissait d'une amie hongroise de Louise, que Lovino ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, mariée à un Autrichien.

Elle était à côté de l'Italien, dans l'église, portant une jolie robe vert feuille, tandis que lui avait travaillé des heures et des heures à l'administration d'un charbonnage de la région en plus de son travail scolaire pour avoir de quoi s'offrir un costume noir tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique.

Pour lui, le plus éblouissant restait Antonio. Il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement épanoui, plutôt soucieux en réalité, et son costume était lui aussi très classique –le même que celui de Lovino, qui avait choisi le sien sans savoir que c'était également le choix du marié– mais il était magnifique, l'adolescent ne savait pourquoi.

Il n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Il voulait que ces secondes pendant lesquelles il lui appartenait encore exclusivement restent gravées dans sa mémoire.

Antonio, quant à lui, devait se faire violence pour garder le dos tourné à son garçon d'honneur. Alors que le prêtre scellait son union avec Louise, il n'avait qu'une envie: saisir la main de Lovino, l'amener devant l'autel et l'embrasser devant les yeux de tous.

Lorsque le curé prononça les paroles traditionnelles concluant le mariage et invita les mariés à s'embrasser, Lovino détourna la tête. Il ne voulait pas voir ça. Il refusait de contempler ces lèvres qui avaient si souvent capturé les siennes embrasser celles de Louise ou de qui que ce soit d'autre.

Antonio se contenta du strict minimum pour satisfaire sa désormais épouse, autant par gêne que par respect et fidélité envers Lovino. Certes, il avait déjà embrassé Louise, mais à l'époque, la séduire était son but et non son devoir.

Lors du repas de noces, Lovino fut très heureux d'avoir accepté la proposition de son amant. Son rôle de garçon d'honneur lui donnait la place privilégiée située à la droite d'Antonio et, lorsqu'il eurent terminé de manger, leurs mains s'entrelacèrent tout naturellement sous la table et ne se séparèrent qu'en de rares occasions.

oOo

Janvier 1957.

Lovino était passé chez le boulanger chercher une galette des rois à partager avec Louise et Antonio, comme ce dernier lui avait demandé la veille. Avec la grossesse de Louise, il ne la quittait plus, de peur qu'elle soit seule au moment où l'accouchement s'annoncerait. Cela, Lovino pouvait parfaitement le comprendre et ça ne l'avait pas dérangé de se plier à la volonté de l'Espagnol.

Mais qu'on lui demande de venir pour une certaine heure et que, à l'heure dite, on le laisse poireauter dehors dans le froid de janvier sans aucune explication, il n'était pas prêt de le tolérer, ça non. Il sentait la colère monter en lui à chaque fois qu'il abattait violemment le bélier sur la porte et que personne ne venait lui ouvrir.

Il souffla par le nez. Ca commençait à bien faire.

Il allait de nouveau frapper sans délicatesse lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin.

-Cazzo, j'espère que t'as une bonne raison de…

Puis il se tut. Ce n'était pas Antonio, ni Louise, qui lui avait ouvert. C'était la sage-femme du village.

Le visage rougit par le froid de l'Italien se décomposa alors que la vieille lui disait:

-Monsieur et Madame Fernandez-Carriedo ne souhaitent pas recevoir de visite pour le moment, veuillez repasser plus tard.

Monsieur et Madame Fernandez-Carriedo. Lovino tiqua. Ca lui faisait toujours aussi mal… Mais il ne se démonta pas.

-J'sais pas qui c'est ce Devisite, en tout cas c'est pas moi, alors s'cusez mais j'rentre. J'me les gèle depuis un quart d'heure dehors, y en a marre!

Il poussa un peu la sage-femme sur le côté et entra dans la maison, sous les protestations de la femme plus âgée, qu'il fit taire d'un "chiudi il becco!" agressif.

Arrivé dans le salon, il découvrit une scène à laquelle il s'attendait plus ou moins depuis qu'il avait vu l'accoucheuse.

Louise, complètement décoiffée, les joues rouges, le front encore un peu humide de sueur, très peu vêtue, allaitait un nourrisson emmailloté dans des chiffons blancs, tandis qu'Antonio était assis à ses côtés et regardait avec émerveillement le fruit de leur union.

C'était donc cette intense activité qui l'avait empêché de bouger ses fesses pour ouvrir la porte à sa raison de vivre. Elle le prit très bien, d'ailleurs, la raison de vivre.

L'Espagnol finit par lever les yeux et s'apercevoir de la présence de son amant. Il caressa alors la joue du bébé et se remit prestement sur ses pieds, entraînant Lovino avec lui dans le hall, à l'abri des regards et de la jeune maman et de l'accoucheuse.

-Ca… commença Lovino. C'est arrivé… murmura-t-il, tête baissée.

Antonio allait répondre un grand "oui" rayonnant, mais devant la mine déconfite de l'Italien, le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui.

-On le savait, Lovi… Ca arriverait un jour ou l'autre. répondit-il.

-Tu vas me ressortir le discours de la couverture, c'est ça? grogna l'Italien.

-Je ne pouvais pas refuser ça à Louise indéfiniment… Elle aurait finit par se douter de quelque chose…

Encore un mensonge, murmuré à mi-voix à l'oreille de Lovino. Antonio se jura une fois de plus de ne jamais lui avouer que c'était antérieur au mariage.

-Mais je te l'ai déjà dit… Que je sois père ne m'empêchera pas de t'aimer. Tu le sais, Lovi. A jamais…

-J'ai peur… marmonna-t-il, au bord des larmes. J'ai peur qu'avec Louise et ton enfant, il n'y ait plus de place pour moi dans ton cœur…

Antonio lui releva la tête d'un doigt sous le menton.

-Louise est mon amie, ma femme par hasard. Alice est ma fille. Elles n'ont pas leur place dans mon cœur. Pas la même que la tienne. Jamais.

Il embrassa un Lovino complètement surpris:

-Alice? Ta fille?

-Oui, c'est une fille et c'est ainsi que nous avons décidé de l'appeler.

-Alice… répéta Lovino à l'italienne. Et ça s'est bien passé? Je veux dire, elles vont bien? Elle est arrivée vachement à l'avance…

-C'est vrai… répondit Antonio en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Mais elle va bien. Et Louise récupère de ses efforts.

Lovino ne put réprimer un sourire à ces annonces. Malgré tout, il était soulagé que tout se soit passé sans aucune complication et il n'aurait pas voulu qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit au bébé ou à Louise. Il s'agissait de la fille d'Antonio, quand même… Il en aurait été abattu.

Quant au jeune papa, il comptait sur l'ignorance de Lovino en matière d'enfants pour qu'il ne trouve pas trop étrange qu'Alice ait la taille et le poids moyens des bébés nés à terme.

-Je peux les voir? demanda timidement Lovino.

-Bien sûr! répondit Antonio avec enthousiasme. Louise, couvre-toi, Lovino arrive! dit-il en passant la tête dans le salon.

Il savait très bien que Lovino ne risquait pas de se rincer l'œil, mais il se doutait que Louise n'aurait pas été à l'aise si le meilleur ami d'Antonio la contemplait à moitié dévêtue.

Lovino put remarquer une fois de plus qu'à son grand plaisir, l'Espagnol n'interpellait son épouse que par son prénom, sans lui donner de surnom affectueux ou pire, l'appeler "ma chérie" ou "mon amour". Peut-être qu'Antonio disait vrai: malgré leur mariage et leurs devoirs conjugaux, elle restait seulement une amie à ses yeux. L'Italien l'espérait, en tout cas.

Lorsque la jeune femme fut visible, ils entrèrent dans le salon et Lovino félicita chaleureusement la maman. La petite fille s'était endormie et l'Italien la trouva très mignonne. Elle avait les cheveux bruns d'Antonio, mais le teint clair de Louise qu'il pouvait distinguer même si elle n'avait pas encore pris de bain et était donc encore rouge par endroits.

Lovino tendit la galette des rois à Antonio, qui se chargea de la couper à la cuisine, tandis que l'Italien restait au salon et admirait le petit être.

Louise, rayonnante, Alice endormie contre sa poitrine, demanda:

-Antonio t'en a parlé?

-Hein? De quoi? demanda à son tour le jeune homme, dont les sourcils se froncèrent immédiatement d'anxiété.

-J'ai ma réponse, on t'expliquera après.

L'Espagnol revint effectivement et fit distribution de la pâtisserie au moment où la sage-femme décidait que Louise et la petite étaient entre de bonnes mains et les laissait seuls.

Lovino et Antonio s'assirent côte à côte dans un fauteuil et dégustèrent un moment en silence, puis le plus âgé prit la parole.

-En fait, je me disais… Et Louise est d'accord avec moi… Qu'en tant que mon meilleur ami, tu pourrais être le parrain d'Alice.

-Le… parrain?

-Hum hum. acquiesça Antonio. A son baptême. Puis être un modèle et un soutien dans sa vie, tout ça…

-Un modèle, moi? Celui qui jure comme un charretier?

-Si tu en est conscient, rien ne t'empêche de changer! remarqua Louise avec amusement.

-Alors, reprit Antonio, quelle est ta réponse?

Lovino était pris de court. Il jeta un œil à l'adorable enfant qu'il appréciait déjà, fit la moue et lâcha:

-J'veux bien essayer, mais je ne promets rien.

oOo

Février 1958.

-Vous êtes sûrs que je peux vous la laisser? demanda Louise pour la énième fois en une heure.

-Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas! Elle reste avec son père et son parrain, rien ne peut lui arriver! la rassura Antonio.

-Et en plus, renchérit Lovino, tu ne l'allaites plus depuis longtemps. Si elle a faim, on va pouvoir se débrouiller pour la nourrir.

-Exactement! Allez, file, tu vas être en retard! la pressa Antonio.

Louise fit la moue, puis se résolut à faire ce que son mari lui disait. Elle l'embrassa et Lovino se raidit imperceptiblement, puis elle fit la bise à l'Italien et s'en alla.

Pour la première fois depuis la naissance de leur fille, Louise avait été invitée chez Elizabeta et Roderich, deux de ses amis qui fêtaient leur cinquième anniversaire de mariage. Antonio l'avait encouragée à aller à ce dîner, malgré la réticence de la mère qui estimait Alice trop jeune pour se passer d'elle. Finalement, son mari l'avait convaincue et avait même pris une précaution supplémentaire: il avait demandé à Lovino de passer la soirée chez eux pour qu'en cas de besoin, Antonio ne soit pas tout seul pour paniquer.

Bien évidemment, ce prétexte avait surtout été une bonne raison pour inviter Lovino sans éveiller le moindre soupçon. Certes, ce n'était pas le genre de Louise de soupçonner son mari d'infidélité (si elle savait…) et encore moins de la tromper avec son meilleur ami, mais quand Willem se trouvait dans les parages, ils évitaient de se retrouver seuls sans raison que le blond estimerait valable. Or, ce soir-là, c'était lui qui se chargeait de passer chercher et de conduire Louise à sa soirée. Il n'était pas rentré dans la maison –il ne le faisait jamais quand Antonio s'y trouvait et qu'il pouvait l'éviter, mais il se souciait assez de sa nièce que pour demander avec qui elle restait pendant que sa mère s'amusait.

Ils s'assurèrent qu'elle était bel et bien partie avec son frère puis fermèrent la porte d'entrée à double tour. Lovino ferma aussi tous les volets pendant qu'Antonio allait vérifier que sa fille était endormie. Lorsqu'il redescendit les escaliers, il fit un petit signe affirmatif de la tête et se rua aussitôt sur son amant.

Ils échangèrent des baisers fiévreux et passionnés au milieu du salon.

-Ca a été dur… De me passer… De tes lèvres… murmura Antonio en entrecoupant sa phrase de baisers.

Certes, comme il l'avait promis à Lovino avant son mariage, ils s'étaient vus aussi souvent qu'avant. Il passait presque tous les jours chez le couple, pour un rien ou même sans raison, parce que Louise était au courant de l'affection qu'Antonio portait à son "meilleur ami". Mais chez eux, ils n'avaient que rarement l'occasion d'être aussi proches qu'ils l'auraient voulu, Louise étant toujours plus ou moins dans les parages. Ils profitaient de chaque seconde d'inattention ou d'absence de sa part, mais ça ne leur suffisait pas.

Souvent aussi, ils se retrouvaient sur le terril, encore et toujours. Antonio modifiait un peu ses horaires sans en avertir Louise, et Lovino s'arrangeait pour terminer aussi tôt que possible à l'école. Ils avaient ainsi une heure, parfois deux au mieux, pour se retrouver seuls et rattraper le temps perdu, deux ou trois fois par semaine. Il était loin le temps où ils se voyaient tous les jours aussi longtemps qu'ils le voulaient sans que personne ne les dérange ou ne les empêche de vivre leur amour…

Lovino serra un peu plus Antonio contre lui, approfondissant encore leurs baisers et signifiant par la même occasion qu'il avait eu autant de difficultés que son amant pour supporter ces longs mois où ils avaient dû sans cesse être vigilants à chaque baiser volé.

Cette fois, ce fut Lovino qui prit les devants. Il dénoua la cravate de son amant et l'envoya par-dessus son épaule, avant de s'attaquer aux boutons de sa chemise. Il devait être minutieux pour ne pas les faire sauter dans son impatience… Antonio devrait pouvoir se rhabiller après.

_Non, ne pense pas à "après". Pense à ce moment. Ne te soucie de rien d'autre. _

Une fois complètement ouverte, il la fit glisser le long des bras de l'Espagnol, qui frissonna et fit pareil avec celle de Lovino. Ce dernier s'acharnait déjà sur la fermeture de son pantalon, qui ne tarda pas à tomber aux pieds de son propriétaire.

Antonio recula alors jusqu'au canapé et assit Lovino à califourchon sur ses genoux. L'Italien s'arc-bouta pour ôter lui-même son pantalon devenu subitement trop étroit, l'Espagnol l'ayant délaissé au profit de son dos qu'il caressait doucement de ses doigts, faisant frissonner son amant.

Le plus jeune renversa Antonio sur le dos sans arrêter de l'embrasser, puis abandonna ses lèvres pour descendre dans son cou, sur ses épaules, toujours plus bas, couvrant chaque centimètre carré de peau de baisers, alors que l'Espagnol se retenait de gémir et s'amusait avec le caleçon de Lovino.

Ce dernier écarta les jambes de son amant et s'occupa de sa virilité, prévenant avec un sourire mutin auparavant:

-Je te rappelle que ta fille dort à l'étage… Et pense aux voisins… Tâche d'être discret, d'accord?

-Humpf… rétorqua Antonio qui se mordait déjà les lèvres pour contenir des gémissements de plaisir.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Lovino, tremblant et fébrile d'excitation et de plaisir, se laissa tomber contre le torse de son amant, qui s'empressa de reprendre le contrôle de leurs ébats. Il les fit se retourner et fit glisser le sous-vêtement de l'Italien le long de ses cuisses effilées. Enfin, il regarda le plus jeune dans les yeux qui lui murmura:

-P… Prendimi… Tout de suite…

Antonio, surpris, s'arrêta un moment. Mais son amant était déterminé et le voulait.

-A tes ordres…

Alors, en essayant d'être aussi doux que possible, il le prit. Lovino s'agrippa à son dos, ses yeux se remplissant de quelques larmes puis, peu à peu, d'étincelles de plaisir. Quand il se fut habitué à la présence d'Antonio, celui-ci accéléra la cadence et l'amplitude de ses coups de bassin, s'appliquant à lui procurer du plaisir malgré la douleur, jusqu'à ce que la jouissance les frappe tous les deux et qu'il se laisse tomber, en sueur et pantelant, sur le torse et dans les bras de l'Italien.

Ils reprirent leur souffle et restèrent un long moment blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Remis de leurs émotions, Antonio se redressa, remis son caleçon et s'adossa à l'accoudoir du fauteuil, invitant Lovino à faire de même et à venir s'asseoir entre ses jambes.

L'Italien ne se fit pas prier et s'appuya contre le torse de son amant, entre ses bras puissants. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent et ils profitèrent un long moment de la chaleur de leurs corps, de la respiration de nouveau calme de l'autre, de sa présence.

-Je voudrais que ce moment ne finisse jamais… murmura Antonio à l'oreille de l'Italien.

Lovino ne répondit pas. Il ferma les yeux et s'abandonna totalement à cet instant. Antonio sourit à cette vue.

oOo

Ils étaient toujours dans la même position quand Lovino rouvrit brutalement les yeux et se redressa d'un bond.

-J'entends la voiture, cazzo!

Antonio se releva aussitôt et ramassa son pantalon, sa chemise et sa cravate, les renfilant rapidement, imité par Lovino.

Celui-ci, pantalon et chemise encore ouverts, se précipita à la rescousse de son amant qui boutonnait sa chemise pour renouer sa cravate en catastrophe.

Louise cherchait ses clefs dans son sac, ils l'entendaient derrière la porte. Paniqués, Antonio termina de se rhabiller, Lovino courut à travers la maison lançant à l'Espagnol:

-J'vais aux toilettes!

Pour sa part, le mari à nouveau présentable s'arma d'un sourire qu'il espérait sincère et se rendit dans le couloir pour accueillir son épouse.

-B… Bienvenue à la maison. bredouilla-t-il à la jeune femme.

-Bonsoir! Tout s'est bien passé?

-Bien sûr, pourquoi aurais-tu voulu que ça se passe mal?

Il rit, d'un rire qui lui parut hystérique, en pensant qu'ils n'avaient pas écouté une seule fois les pleurs potentiels venant de la chambre d'Alice et qu'il n'avait vérifié qu'une fois qu'elle dormait toujours. Quel père responsable il faisait…

-C'est vrai, tu es un père responsable après tout. dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Haha, évidemment! Ahem… Comment était ta soirée?

-Géniale! Ca m'a fait plaisir de revoir Elizabeta. Elle avait invité beaucoup d'autres de nos amis, évidemment, donc je…

Antonio ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il réalisait avec peine que cette soirée de liberté était déjà terminée.

-Merci de m'avoir encouragée à y aller! entendit-il cependant. Au fait, où est Lovino?

-Aux…

-Je suis ici. répondit l'intéressé en revenant, habillé décemment, de la direction des toilettes. Excuse-moi, j'étais aux toilettes. dit-il avec un petit sourire.

-Merci d'être resté avec Antonio! le remercia Louise.

-Oh, c'était avec plaisir, vraiment…

Il ne mentait pas. Cette soirée dans les bras d'Antonio avait été une des meilleures de sa vie.

oOo

Octobre 1962.

-Le 11? Pourquoi le 11? C'est le 12, ton anniversaire. remarqua Lovino, étonné.

-Je sais bien, merci! répliqua Antonio en riant.

-Avec toi, on ne sait jamais…

-Lovi, t'es méchant! fit l'Espagnol, faussement outré.

-Alors? reprit le plus jeune. Pourquoi vous n'allez pas au restaurant le 12?

-Louise travaille.

-Le soir? s'étonna Lovino.

-Travailler, c'est un grand mot, mais oui! confirma la jeune femme. L'école organise un repas pour les enseignants et les parents. Je ne veux pas imposer ça à Antonio le jour de son anniversaire, la date tombe vraiment mal.

"Parle pour toi." songèrent les deux amants.

-C'est dommage en effet. dit Lovino. Il n'y a pas de souci, je surveillerai Alice le 11.

La petite fille, qui s'appliquait jusqu'alors à manger un biscuit, se montra très enthousiaste à cette idée et se mit à sauter partout autour de Lovino en criant des petits "youpies" aigus. L'Italien finit par la prendre dans ses bras pour l'arrêter. Elle enroula ses mains autour de son cou, et son parrain reprit la parole:

-Ca veut dire que tu seras seul avec Alice pour ton anniversaire?

-Oui…

-Qu'en dis-tu, Louise, je peux te les emprunter une soirée?

-C'est à dire?

-Ils pourraient venir manger à la maison. Feliciano se fera un plaisir de cuisiner pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi…

-Excellente idée! s'empressa d'approuver l'Espagnol.

-Ouiiii! On va voir Tonton Feli! fit Alice d'une voix ravie.

Ils se tournèrent tous les trois vers leur amie, épouse et mère qui les regardait en souriant.

-Bien sûr, dit-elle, faites ce que vous voulez! Depuis quand me demandes-tu mon avis avant de sortir, Tonio? Tu as bien le droit de passer du temps avec ton meilleur ami!

oOo

-Amusez-vous bien! leur souhaita Lovino alors que le couple embarquait dans la voiture.

Louise lui adressa un sourire et un signe de la main, Antonio le remercia et mit le contact.

L'Italien referma la porte de la maison et leur fit signe par la fenêtre, Alice dans les bras. Quand ils eurent disparu de leur champ de vision, il la posa au sol et lui dit:

-On mange et après, on joue à ce que tu veux!

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Lovino était de garde pendant qu'Antonio et Louise étaient absents. Et s'il préférait de loin le cas de figure où Antonio restait avec lui, ça ne le dérangeait absolument pas. Finalement, il remplissait parfaitement son rôle de parrain. Il adorait sa filleule et elle le lui rendait bien. Ils étaient proches, presque comme un père et sa fille. Lorsqu'elle avait commencé à parler, Alice l'avait d'ailleurs appelé "papa" pendant un bon moment. Louise avait beau lui expliquer qu'elle n'en avait qu'un et que c'était Antonio, "parrain" était longtemps resté un mot trop difficile à prononcer. Cela avait perturbé Lovino. Encore un peu et il se serait mis à croire qu'Alice était leur fille à tous les deux…

Elle était toujours contente quand il était là. Lorsqu'une petite catastrophe à ses yeux d'enfant se produisait, il suffisait que Lovino apparaisse pour que ses pleurs s'apaisent.

Leur repas fut animé de la conversation bruyante et parfois sans queue ni tête de la petite fille, puis, quand Lovino eut lavé et rangé la vaisselle, il s'assit à côté d'elle sur le canapé et demanda:

-Alors, à quoi veux-tu jouer, Alice?

Elle riait à chaque fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom. Il avait une façon particulière de le prononcer, à l'italienne, comme il disait.

-A la princesse et au prince!

Lovino se détendit quelque peu. Il détestait jouer à la poupée, heureusement elle avait décidé de lui épargner cette corvée, pour une fois.

Toutefois, ça n'arrangeait pas ses affaires. Il n'avait jamais été un prince charmant, il ignorait comment s'y prendre.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?

-Je suis la princesse enfermée dans une tour et gardée par un dragon, et toi tu me sauves! Comme dans le livre que maman m'a lu hier!

-Ha. acquiesça Lovino, sceptique. Heu… Tu as un dragon sous la main?

La fillette réfléchit un moment puis annonça, dépitée:

-Non.

-Hé bien tu sais quoi? On jouera à ça une autre fois. Je ferai le dragon et Antonio sera le prince, d'accord?

-Non! râla Alice. C'est toi mon prince!

Lovino sourit. C'était mignon, l'innocence et la possessivité de l'enfance… Non, son prince elle ne l'avait pas encore trouvé. Et si un jour elle le trouvait, ce qu'il lui souhaitait d'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'elle comprenne qu'il était difficile d'être auprès de certains princes charmants…

-Bon, hé bien je serai le prince et Antonio le dragon… Tu veux que je te lise une histoire, en attendant?

oOo

Lorsque Louise et Antonio rentrèrent de leur dîner au restaurant, ils s'étonnèrent de constater que Lovino n'était pas au rez-de-chaussée. Ils montèrent alors discrètement, et arrivés sur le pas de la porte de la chambre d'Alice, ils purent se rendre compte que leur fille dormait à poings fermés… Et qu'elle n'était pas la seule.

Lovino, l'entourant de ses bras et tenant entre ses mains un livre d'histoires, s'était assoupi en pleine lecture. Alors que Louise arborait un sourire attendri, Antonio songeait que s'il ne s'agissait pas de sa fille âgée de cinq ans, il aurait été jaloux.

* * *

Traductions:

Chiudi il becco: littéralement "ferme ton bec" c'est l'expression qui traduit les "ta gueule", "ferme-la" du français. (italien)

Prendimi: prends-moi (italien)

Il y a encore un ou deux "cazzo" qui se perdent, je crois que ce n'est plus nécessaire que je les traduisent ici ;)

J'espère avoir été crédible, cohérente et surtout, à la hauteur de vos attentes... Donenz-moi vos avis!

Je rappelle aussi que je suis à votre disposition si vous avez la moindre question.

A la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre :D


	3. Chapter 3

Bien le bonjour! Voici donc le dernier chapitre de Regresa a mi...

Disclaimer: Lovino, Antonio, Louise et Willem (absent, mais bon) appartiennent au papa d'Hetalia.

Warning: préparez les mouchoirs!

Merci encore à tous pour vos reviews qui m'ont encouragée comme jamais! Merci de témoigner autant d'intérêt et d'affection à cette petite fic TwT

Du coup, j'ai vraiment peur de vous décevoir... C'est le chapitre dont je suis le moins satisfaite, mais j'aime beaucoup la fin, c'est contradictoire... Donnez-moi vos avis :D J'espère qu'il vous plaira plus qu'à moi ^w^

D'ici peu, je posterai sur mes blogs la "track-list".

Rendez-vous en fin de chapitre, bonne lecture!

* * *

Toujours octobre 1962.

-Vee, Alice, tu veux que je t'apprenne à peindre un peu? demanda Feliciano en ramassant les assiettes à dessert.

-Oh, oui! s'extasia la fillette.

Pour le coup, Lovino devait admettre que son imbécile de petit frère avait eu une merveilleuse idée.

Ils venaient de terminer le repas d'anniversaire d'Antonio, que Feliciano avait passé l'après-midi à préparer. Comme Lovino l'avait prédit, l'idée de recevoir deux invités l'avait rempli de joie.

Depuis la mort de leurs parents, deux ans auparavant, les deux frères Vargas vivaient seuls dans la maison de leur enfance, au pied du terril. Et ils se débrouillaient très bien comme ça: sans Feliciano, Lovino aurait certainement fini par mourir d'une intoxication alimentaire, et sans l'aîné, le cadet aurait terminé sur la paille. En effet, Feliciano cuisinait très bien mais dépensait tout l'argent de son maigre salaire de garçon d'écurie au charbonnage en toiles et couleurs pour assouvir sa passion de la peinture, tandis que Lovino cuisinait comme un pied dès qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose que de tomates mais gagnait assez bien sa vie avec son emploi d'ingénieur des mines décroché après quatre longues années d'études.

Le repas, donc, venait de s'achever sur un authentique tiramisu italien. Lovino et Antonio l'avait passé à se dévorer des yeux, l'un en face de l'autre, et l'Italien avait senti plusieurs fois le pied d'Antonio s'égarer sur le sien en-dessous de la table.

Grâce à Feliciano, l'occasion de se retrouver seuls leur était donnée: en effet, l'atelier se trouvait dans le jardin et bien à l'écart de la maison.

-Couvre-la bien pour sortir, Feli. lui recommanda Lovino, une once de lucidité subsistant malgré son impatience de se retrouver seul avec Antonio.

-Vee, je sais, fratello!

Il alla rechercher le manteau d'Alice au portemanteau de l'entrée puis lui prit la main pour aller jusqu'au jardin.

A peine la porte était-elle fermée qu'Antonio avait contourné la table et s'était assis sur la chaise voisine de celle de Lovino et lui avait volé un baiser.

Son amant lui sourit. Il était vraiment heureux. Ca faisait six ans qu'ils n'avaient plus passé l'un de leurs anniversaires en tête à tête.

La dernière fois, six ans auparavant, ils avaient passé la nuit sur le terril, et ce fut ce soir d'octobre 1955 qui fut le théâtre de leur première fois. Ca avait été le cadeau de Lovino: lui qui avait jusque là eu peur de franchir le pas, il avait estimé qu'il était prêt.

-J'ai… Un cadeau pour toi. annonça Lovino lorsqu'Antonio libéra ses lèvres.

-Ha oui?

Il paraissait à peine intéressé, son centre d'intérêt actuel étant la bouche de son Italien.

-Mais, reprit Lovino, il n'est pas ici.

-Où est-il, alors? demanda quand même Antonio en cessant toute activité.

-Tu n'as pas une idée?

Une lueur de complicité s'alluma dans le regard émeraude d'Antonio.

Sans un mot de plus, il se leva, prit la main du plus jeune et l'emmena au-dehors, dans le jardin, traversant la pelouse pour atteindre le pied du terril.

Antonio n'était jamais passé par ce chemin-là, aussi Lovino prit-il les devants et le guida sur le sentier formé par les passages fréquents de l'Italien. Il se dépêchait, courait presque, pour atteindre le sommet. Parfois, Antonio l'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle ou en perdre encore plus en scellant leurs lèvres.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent au-dessus et furent muets un moment. Il y avait trop longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient retrouvés à cet endroit sans devoir se soucier du temps qu'ils y passaient ou de ce qu'allait penser Louise si Antonio était en retard.

Ce soir-là, Louise passerait presque la nuit à l'école où elle enseignait, Alice était entre de bonnes mains et il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter. De rien. C'était le bonheur.

Là, au-dessus du village, ils passèrent de longues minutes à goûter les lèvres de l'autre, comme si c'était la première fois.

Ce fut Lovino qui rompit le contact. Avec un sourire rayonnant, il courut jusqu'à la cabane et en revint avec une boîte jusqu'alors emballée soigneusement dans les couvertures.

-Joyeux anniversaire, Antonio. dit-il avec un grand sourire comme il en avait peu ces derniers temps.

-Il ne pouvait être que joyeux puisque j'allais le passer avec toi, Lovi. Tu n'avais pas à m'offrir un cadeau autre que celui de ta présence…

-Tais-toi, cretino, et ouvre.

Antonio s'attaqua à la boîte. Il ne parvenait pas à distinguer ce qu'il y était écrit, mais sa taille était impressionnante.

Il l'ouvrit et, à la lumière de la lune, il distingua bientôt un manche de bois, une caisse de résonance et des cordes… Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-Une… Guitare? s'étonna-t-il tout haut.

Lovino acquiesça, un petit sourire fier sur les lèvres.

-Mais, tu es… T'es fou, Lovi, je…

-Tais-toi. C'est à cause de toi si je suis fou, t'as qu'à t'en prendre à toi-même…

Antonio serra Lovino dans ses bras un long moment.

Une guitare.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait oublié ce que cela représentait pour eux.

Il y avait de ça dix ans, le jour du onzième anniversaire de Lovino, Antonio lui avait fait une petite démonstration de ses talents de guitariste, sur le terril aussi. Après, il avait proposé à son ami de lui apprendre quelques accords, ce qu'il avait accepté avec joie.

C'était à la fin de ce "cours particulier" improvisé qu'ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser… Et à la fin de leur descente du terril qu'Antonio était tombé et avait brisé sa guitare. Il avait depuis lors perdu l'espoir de pouvoir s'en racheter une, et ces derniers temps, il avait eu d'autres préoccupations.

-Gracias, Lovi.

-Di niente, imbecille…

Il enfouit son visage dans le cou du plus âgé.

-Mais je veux que tu joues à nouveau pour moi. Et seulement pour moi. C'est pourquoi je la garderai chez moi. A chaque fois que tu voudras jouer… N'importe quand… Tu viendras me voir.

oOo

Janvier 1967.

-Tu es prête? demanda Lovino à sa filleule qui descendait les escaliers.

-Oui, répondit-elle, hésitante, mais… Où est-ce qu'on va?

-C'est une surprise! répliqua l'Italien avec un grand sourire.

Il se tourna vers le père de famille qui enfilait son manteau et demanda:

-Prêt, Tonio?

-Bien sûr!

Louise resta sur le pas de la porte lorsque les deux hommes et Alice embarquèrent dans la voiture du couple. Elle leur fit signe quand ils partirent.

Lovino était assis sur le siège passager à l'avant, à côté d'Antonio qui conduisait. Leur fille et filleule, elle, occupait une place à l'arrière et contemplait le paysage qui défilait dans la nuit, essayant de deviner où ils l'emmenaient.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent en ville et Antonio se gara dans la rue, avant d'inviter ses deux passagers à sortir.

-Où est-ce qu'on va? demanda à nouveau la jeune fille.

-Là-bas. dit Lovino en montrant un bâtiment du doigt.

Elle prit sa main et traversa la rue à sa suite, en s'extasiant:

-Un cinéma?

Lovino acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux aller voir? lui demanda-t-il une fois à l'intérieur.

Antonio arriva derrière eux. Il lorgna avec envie sur la main de sa fille dans celle de l'Italien.

-Un film d'amour! répondit Alice aussitôt.

-Tu es bien la fille de ta mère… soupira Antonio. Louise adore ces niaiseries.

-Mais tu viens avec nous, papa?

-Hé bien… Oui, pourquoi?

-C'est ma sortie cinéma avec parrain, non? Comme en amoureux!

-Sauf qu'il n'est pas ton amoureux. lui rappela sèchement son père.

-Mais je l'aime, c'est pareil!

-Non, Alice. Il y a différentes sortes d'amour. Tu l'aimes parce qu'il est ton parrain, presque un membre de ta famille, pas…

-Ca suffit, vous deux. les fit taire Lovino. J'ai les trois places pour ce film, nous y allons tous les trois, pas de discussion.

Alice retrouva vite son enthousiasme et sautilla en avant jusque dans la salle, tandis que Lovino glissait à Antonio:

-Ne sois pas si dur avec elle… Ce n'est qu'une enfant, ça lui passera!

-Elle est sacrément têtue à ton sujet, tu sais? Si quelqu'un lui demande si elle a un amoureux, elle répond qu'elle va se marier avec toi, plus tard.

-C'est mignon. rit Lovino. Ne fais pas cette tête, enfin!

-Et toi, tu ne devrais pas prendre ça à la légère.

-Tonio, elle n'a que dix ans! lui rappela l'Italien.

-Justement. Elle n'en a plus cinq.

-Tu serais jaloux de ta propre fille?

-Mais non! Je sais bien que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter avec toi. De nous deux, tu es celui qui a le moins de chances d'être infidèle.

-Ravi de te l'entendre dire. commenta froidement Lovino.

Il ne laissa pas à son amant la possibilité d'ajouter quoi que ce soit et rejoignit Alice qui les attendait à l'entrée de la salle. Elle le tira à l'intérieur et ils allèrent choisir leurs places, suivis par un Antonio qui se demandait auquel des deux il tenait le plus…

Il les retrouva dans la salle et s'assit à côté de sa fille, qui était déjà blottie contre son parrain en attendant le début du film.

La situation donna effectivement à Antonio l'impression d'accompagner sa fille et son petit-ami au cinéma. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

"Tu serais jaloux de ta propre fille?"

Il commençait à se poser la question, lui aussi. Mais Lovino passa son bras derrière le dos de la fillette et tendit discrètement sa main à Antonio.

Dans l'obscurité de la salle, il n'eut pas peur de la saisir et de la serrer longuement entre ses doigts.

Cette présence lui manquait. Elle lui manquait tellement…

"Ce n'est qu'une enfant, ça lui passera!"

Il y avait plutôt intérêt. Parce qu'à ce moment-là, si Lovino n'avait pas saisi sa main avec un magnifique regard tendre, il aurait commencé à croire que l'Italien lui préférait désormais Alice.

Mais Lovino l'aimait. Il le savait. Jamais il ne ferait une chose pareille. Il l'aimerait à jamais. Lui, et personne d'autre. Comme lui-même aimait son amant comme jamais il n'avait aimé ou n'aimerait quelqu'un d'autre.

oOo

Décembre 1972.

Un cri aigu résonna depuis la cuisine. Lovino, Antonio et Alice relevèrent immédiatement la tête de leur partie de cartes.

-Tu es sûre que tout va bien, Louise? risqua Antonio.

-Ca ne va pas du tout! Je n'ai plus de sucre!

-Et alors?

-Et alors? répéta la blonde, furieuse. Et alors? Alors, je suis en train de préparer la pâte pour les bûches et comme je n'ai plus assez de sucre, ça va être infect! Ne bougez pas, je vais en racheter à l'épicerie.

Elle quitta la cuisine sur-le-champ, ôta son tablier qu'elle jeta nerveusement sur Antonio et enfila son manteau.

-Hé, attends! l'arrêta son mari alors qu'elle avait ouvert la porte.

Elle le gratifia d'un regard assassin.

-Ne te mets pas dans un état pareil pour de la bûche!

-Nous sommes le 24 décembre, il est 17 heures et mes bûches ne sont pas prêtes! Comment veux-tu que je reste calme?

-Oui, bon, soit… Tu ne peux pas y aller toute seule, avec ce verglas… Tu es tellement pressée, tu risquerais de tomber. Je t'accompagne.

-C'est gentil, mais je te préviens: je ne tolérerai pas que tu me ralentisses!

-C'est ça… Lovi, Alice, je vais avec Louise à l'épicerie. Soyez sages!

-Toujours. répondit Lovino avec ironie.

Ils abandonnèrent leur partie de cartes. Antonio n'était plus là, ça ne servait à rien de continuer.

L'Italien adressa un petit sourire à sa filleule, qui le contemplait, la tête plantée dans sa main.

Il y avait de la gêne entre eux depuis un petit temps. Elle avait bien grandi –elle aurait seize ans quelques jours plus tard– et était presque une femme. Lovino ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point elle était jolie: après tout, si l'on exceptait son teint plus pâle, elle était la copie conforme d'Antonio, au féminin, certes: des cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés, de grands yeux verts pétillants, un sourire éblouissant. Elle était plutôt grande et très mince. Comme se plaisait à répéter Lovino, elle avait heureusement hérité de l'intelligence de Louise et pas de celle d'Antonio.

Evidemment, elle avait son succès chez les garçons de l'école voisine de la sienne.

Et c'était la raison de leur gêne. Surtout de celle de Lovino, en fait. Quelques semaines plus tôt à peine, elle était repassée chez lui après l'école, au lieu de rentrer chez elle directement. Elle lui avait demandé si elle pouvait lui parler… Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas aborder ce sujet avec son père.

Il avait aussitôt craint le pire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Ce n'est pas trop grave, j'espère! avait-il demandé aussitôt.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. En fait… Voilà. Il y a un garçon, à l'école des garçons, qui… M'a demandé si je voulais bien qu'on aille au cinéma, lui et moi.

-Tu veux savoir ce qu'Antonio et Louise en penseraient avant de leur en parler, c'est ça?

-Non. avait-elle posément répondu. Je lui ai déjà dit que c'était hors de question.

-Pourquoi? Il n'est pas à ton goût? Il n'est pas beau? Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de bien? Tu as peur?

-Peur, moi? avait-elle dit en riant. Je te rappelle que j'ai grandi avec un Italien colérique comme parrain, je n'ai plus peur de rien! Si, il est assez mignon, et je le connais assez pour dire qu'il est gentil et qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal.

-Alors pourquoi avoir refusé?

-Je ne l'aime pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se fasse des fausses idées parce que j'avais accepté d'aller au cinéma avec lui.

-Si tu attends de trouver mieux qu'un type mignon et gentil, tu n'es pas prête de trouver, tu sais?

-Si, j'ai déjà trouvé.

-Ah oui? Qui est-ce? Un garçon de ton école?

-Non, pas du tout.

Elle l'avait regardé dans les yeux.

-C'est toi, Lovino.

-… Pardon?

-C'est toi que j'aime, tu le sais. Je te l'ai toujours dit.

-Mais Alice, c'est des conneries! Comment tu peux m'aimer, moi? Non, ce n'est pas possible, tu te trompes. Tu ne m'aimes pas comme tu aimerais un petit-ami!

-Je suis amoureuse de toi. Depuis toujours.

-Arrête de dire des conneries, cazzo! J'ai 32 ans, bordel… T'en as quinze! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis! Réfléchis un peu, c'est pas possible!

-Tu veux une preuve?

-Quoi?

-Je peux te montrer, si tu veux…

Elle s'était levée et avait contourné la table pour arriver en face de Lovino.

-Arrête, tu sais pas ce que tu dis! Réfléchis, tu peux pas… Ah, cazzo… Ne me regarde pas comme ça! Rentre chez toi! Et ne me dis plus jamais ça!

Déçue, elle était partie en marmonnant:

-J'ai attendu quinze ans pour te le dire… Je peux bien attendre quelques mois de plus pour que tu te rendes compte que ce ne sont pas des conneries.

Ce soir-là, Lovino avait réfléchi toute la soirée aux paroles de sa filleule, qu'il ne comprenait pas du tout. C'était tellement insensé! Il avait presque le double de son âge! Et il était gay, par-dessus le marché, mais ça, elle ne le savait probablement pas, et c'était très bien ainsi. Cazzo, c'était génétique de tomber amoureux de lui ou quoi?

Pour le coup, il s'en voulait de s'être moqué d'Antonio quelques années auparavant. Il aurait dû tenir compte de ses avertissements et arrêter de répondre "moi aussi" quand Alice lui disait qu'elle l'aimait…

Donc, quelques temps plus tard, ils se retrouvaient de nouveau seuls. Il faisait tout pour éviter son regard. Mais finalement, la voix de la plus jeune claqua dans l'air:

-Pourquoi tu es célibataire? Tu as déjà eu une petite-amie?

-En quoi ça te regarde?

-Ca veut dire que tu n'en as jamais eu?

-Tais-toi, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

-C'est toi qui ne sait rien. Tu n'as jamais été amoureux?

Le regard de l'Italien se fit nostalgique et il ne put se retenir de murmurer:

-Oh si. A la folie.

-De moi?

-Bien sûr que non!

-Donc tu ne m'aimes pas.

-Tu es ma filleule, je t'aime, mais pas de la même façon…!

-Moi je t'aime, tu sais? Et je ne supporterai pas que ce ne soit pas réciproque.

Lovino eut envie de lui répondre qu'alors, elle était faible, et que quand on aimait, il fallait être prêt à souffrir. Mais il s'abstint: les yeux de sa filleule se mettaient à se remplir de larmes et bientôt, l'une d'elle roula sur sa joue.

Il roula des yeux.

_Bravo, Lovi._

Il se leva et se rassit à côté d'elle. Elle baissa la tête. Désemparé, il posa une main dans son dos.

-Je préfère te voir sourire… dit-il en lui relevant le menton avec un doigt.

Elle le regarda intensément.

Ses yeux étaient pareils à ceux d'Antonio. Il avait l'impression de voir son amant face à lui.

Elle profita de son trouble et posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'Italien, qui les entrouvrit instinctivement. Il était trop choqué et retourné par les récents événements que pour trouver la force de se dégager.

Au moment où il allait la repousser, il se sentit violemment jeté au sol par deux mains puissantes et à peine eut-il le temps de le réaliser qu'il ressentit une douleur intense au visage et sentit le sang couler abondamment de son nez.

-Ne la touche pas! gronda une voix.

Lovino le vit enfin. Antonio le dominait de toute sa hauteur, debout, alors que lui gisait au sol.

-Tonio, non, c'est pas ce que tu crois, j'ai…

-Dégage. Je veux plus te voir ici. Casse-toi.

La menace était clairement exprimée dans ses paroles. Antonio se tourna alors vers sa fille, la prit dans ses bras en l'accablant de "ça va?" angoissés. Il vit Lovino, au sol. Le dégoût marqué sur son visage, il cracha:

-Comment t'as pu faire ça? T'es vraiment un connard. Disparais.

-Tonio! s'écria Lovino en se relevant tant bien que mal. Laisse-moi t'expliquer, c'est pas ma faute!

-C'est ça. Y a rien à expliquer, Lovino. T'en as eu marre d'être seul, c'est ça?

Il saisit le col de sa chemise en le traîna jusqu'au couloir. Il ouvrit la porte.

-Cazzo, Tonio, crois pas que c'est moi… C'est elle qui… Tu le sais, bordel, y a que toi que j'aime.

Mais ce qu'Antonio répliqua alors glaça Lovino encore plus que l'air froid qui le frappa de plein fouet:

-Moi aussi, je croyais qu'il n'y avait que moi que tu aimais.

Il le poussa dehors et claqua la porte.

L'Italien désormais couvert de neige s'esquinta contre la porte en hurlant:

-Mais laisse-moi t'expliquer! Antonio! Alice! Si tu m'aimes vraiment, explique-lui! Je peux pas supporter que tu me détestes, Tonio! Cazzo, Alice, si tu veux pas me perdre, dis-lui…

Mais la porte restait définitivement et résolument close. Au bout de plusieurs minutes à crier, sangloter et frapper à la porte, il se laissa tomber à quatre pattes dans la neige et resta immobile quelques secondes.

Il réalisait à peine. Antonio le détestait. Parce qu'au final, il était un père protecteur comme les autres. Mais il se trompait. Lourdement. Et lui-même l'aimait comme un fou. Il l'aimait bien trop pour faire une chose aussi odieuse que profiter de sa fille, encore moins pour le faire enrager.

Il se releva avec peine et tout en se répétant qu'il l'aimait, qu'Antonio aussi et qu'il finirait par le comprendre et oublier ce malentendu, il laissa ses pieds le ramener chez lui.

Ou du moins le croyait-il.

Sans qu'il s'en soit rendu compte, il était arrivé au sommet du terril.

Se trouver dans cet endroit gorgé de souvenirs d'instants heureux, tendres ou torrides, l'acheva. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, inlassablement, et il ne prenait même plus la peine de les essuyer.

Il retrouva la petite cabane couverte de neige.

Désespéré, il s'enroula mécaniquement dans les couvertures usées, trouées et sales.

Ses paupières se fermèrent sur des yeux dénoués d'expression. Il ne ressentait plus rien. Ni le froid, ni la faim. Il savait juste une chose. Il avait perdu Antonio.

Ses paupières se fermèrent et il espéra que quand il les rouvrirait, il réaliserait que c'était un cauchemar et que rien de tous ces événements n'était vrai.

oOo

La famille Fernandez-Carriedo n'avait jamais passé un aussi mauvais réveillon de Noël. Louise, qui s'était rendue chez la voisine pour lui emprunter une livre de sucre car l'épicerie était déjà fermée, avait fini par revenir chez elle et avait découvert son mari et sa fille, assis autour de la table. Elle pleurait discrètement, tandis qu'Antonio avait l'air énervé comme jamais. Lovino avait disparu.

-Où est Lovino? avait demandé Louise d'une petite voix.

Elle sentait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

-Je sais pas, et je m'en fiche. avait craché Antonio.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

-Il a trahi ma confiance. Je l'ai chassé.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il…

-Il a failli abuser d'Alice, voilà! avait grogné Antonio.

-Tu exagères…! avait hoqueté Alice.

Louise s'était aussitôt précipitée sur sa fille.

Finalement, elle n'avait pas terminé ses bûches de Noël. Ils n'avaient rien mangé ce soir-là.

Antonio ne tarda pas à monter dans leur chambre. Il s'écroula sur le lit tout habillé et silencieusement, les larmes commencèrent à couler.

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça? Comment Lovino avait pu faire ça? Lui faire ça? Faire ça à Alice?

Il avait mal. Lovino avait fini par se lasser de la situation et avait décidé de profiter un peu d'Alice. C'était ignoble et… C'était de la faute d'Antonio aussi. Encore une conséquence de son erreur… De cet après-midi où il avait séduit Louise…

Il ne pouvait pas supporter cette idée. Il avait perdu l'amour de Lovino. Il l'avait surpris à embrasser sa fille. Il aurait dû le détester. Mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il l'aimait depuis tellement longtemps, et il aurait tellement voulu continuer à croire en l'amour de l'Italien, qu'il n'aimait que lui…

Alors c'était comme ça qu'un couple vieux de presque vingt ans devait finir? Après avoir surmonté tant d'épreuves… C'était lamentable.

C'était insupportable.

oOo

Le matin de Noël, Lovino se réveilla, frigorifié, sur le terril. Il lui fallut un moment pour se rappeler pourquoi il était là, même si il aurait préféré l'oublier.

Il redescendit mécaniquement jusqu'à chez lui et trouva Feliciano endormi dans le canapé. Il avait probablement attendu que son frère revienne toute la nuit, car il était prévu qu'après le repas chez Antonio, il rentre chez eux. Quant au cadet, il avait été manger chez un de ses amis avant de retourner chez lui.

Lovino n'eut pas le courage de le réveiller. Il monta en silence jusqu'à la salle de bain, ôta son costume, se rafraîchit le visage et enfila d'autres vêtements.

Il ne l'avait pas fait exprès, mais il s'agissait du costume qu'il avait porté au mariage… Le même qu'Antonio. Certes, il lui allait moins bien qu'à seize ans, mais comme Lovino avait conservé sa silhouette svelte et à peine pris de muscles, il rentrait encore dedans.

Une fois habillé, il sortit et alla chez Antonio.

La famille venait de se réveiller après une nuit agitée et ils prenaient leur petit-déjeuner. Lorsqu'ils entendirent quelqu'un frapper faiblement à la porte, ce fut Antonio qui se leva pour aller ouvrir. Il avait une idée de qui cela pouvait être.

Et il ne s'était pas trompé.

Devant la porte, les pieds dans la neige, les joues rougies par le froid, des flocons dans les cheveux, Lovino attendait. Il avait les yeux cernés et les traits tirés. Il avait certainement passé une très mauvaise nuit, lui aussi.

Antonio voulut le serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser, lui dire en pleurant qu'il l'aimait, qu'il était prêt à tout lui pardonner, qu'il s'excusait s'il n'avait pas répondu aux attentes de son amant. Puis il se rappela qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire. Qu'il devait agir en tant que père de famille et non en tant qu'amant désespéré. Et qu'en tant que père, ce que Lovino avait fait était impardonnable.

Il le regarda durement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? lâcha-t-il, glacial.

-Tu sais bien ce que je veux, Tonio… Je veux te dire que je t'aime, que je veux pas te perdre et que jamais, jamais je ne toucherais à Alice… Tu le sais. Je…

-C'est tout ce que tu avais à dire?

-Non! C'est elle… C'est toi qui avais raison, tu te souviens? Tu m'as dit un jour que ses sentiments n'étaient pas normaux… Tu avais raison, et moi j'ai été trop con pour t'écouter. Si tu savais comme je regrette! Tonio, c'est elle qui m'a embrassé.

Il avait franchi les deux marches qui le séparaient du seuil de la porte où Antonio se trouvait et posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'Espagnol, qui resta figé et ne lui rendit pas son baiser.

Choqué de cette absence de réaction, Lovino recula et guetta une parole, un geste de la part du plus âgé. Rien ne vint.

-Tu ne… me crois… pas. constata Lovino en baissant la tête.

-Je… fit Antonio. Je ne sais plus… Si je peux te croire.

Le visage de Lovino se décomposa. Il recula, manqua de tomber dans les deux marches en ressortant de la maison. Il fixait Antonio. Ses yeux reflétaient la douleur d'un animal à mort.

Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna rapidement, les larmes recommençant à couler.

Lorsqu'il fut assez loin et qu'il releva la tête, il vit le sommet enneigé du terril dominer les environs, en face de lui.

Maintenant, il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il prit le chemin de leur havre, marchant lentement dans la neige.

oOo

Antonio referma la porte et s'y adossa. Il soupira et tenta de ravaler ses larmes.

Finalement, il rejoignit les deux femmes à la cuisine.

-C'était… Lovino? demanda Louise avec tact.

Antonio acquiesça.

Ce fut la plus jeune qui reprit la parole.

-Papa, à ce sujet…Il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Ce n'est pas lui qui m'a embrassée… C'est… C'est moi qui ai commencé...

-Quoi? s'indigna Louise.

-Oui, il ne m'avait rien demandé… Au contraire… Il ne m'aime pas… Il ne l'aurait jamais fait lui-même. C'est de ma faute…

Antonio, mécanique, s'était relevé.

C'était donc ça.

Lovino avait dit la vérité.

Il était soulagé. Il sortit. Il n'était pas parti depuis longtemps, en se dépêchant il devrait pouvoir le rattraper.

Alors il l'embrasserait, qu'il y ait des gens autour d'eux ou non. Il s'excuserait et lui dirait qu'Alice avait avoué. Qu'il était désolé. Qu'il l'aimait.

Car il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer.

Il courut presque jusqu'à la maison de l'Italien. Il tambourina à la porte.

Ce fut Feliciano qui lui ouvrit.

-Feli, je viens voir Lovino, je peux entrer?

-Vee, oui, bien sûr!

Il s'exécuta.

-Mais, reprit l'Italien, il n'est pas ici.

-Quoi? Où est-il, alors…?

Feliciano n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il ne savait pas.

"Tu n'as pas une idée?"

C'était ce que Lovino avait répondu à cette même question quelques années plus tôt.

Par la fenêtre donnant sur le jardin, les yeux d'Antonio se posèrent sur le terril.

Il n'y avait pas à réfléchir.

Sans un mot de plus, il sortit dans le jardin et prit le chemin emprunté si souvent par Lovino.

Il courut pour atteindre le sommet. Il avait trop hâte de revoir son amant et de lui dire qu'il savait tout.

Antonio arriva au sommet, essoufflé d'avoir couru si vite. Il s'octroya quelques secondes de répit. Les mains posée sur les cuisses, plié vers l'avant, il reprit son souffle.

Il releva la tête.

Il vit Lovino, dans son costume de garçon d'honneur. Sur leur promontoire, il lui tournait le dos mais l'avait entendu arriver. Il le regarda, le visage baigné de larmes silencieuses.

-Lovino, je suis désolé. J'ai agi stupidement, je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu croire que… Peu importe… Je t'aime, Lovi.

Mais Lovino avait disparu. Il était arrivé trop tard.

Lovino avait avancé d'un pas. Un pas de trop. Un pas dans le vide.

Lorsqu'Antonio arriva en courant à cet endroit occupé par son amant quelques secondes plus tôt, dans l'espoir vain de le retenir, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes et le prénom de son Italien passant une dernière fois ses lèvres en un cri déchirant, il n'eut pas à réfléchir.

Des années plus tard, la réponse restait la même.

_J'aurais pu tomber dans le vide!_

_Alors je me serais jeté à ta suite._

Fin

* * *

T-T J'ai tué mon OTP T-T

Bon *essuie ses larmes*, j'espère que ça vous a plu :) Et que ça vous a un peu ému quand même... Je compte sur vous pour reviewer ;)

Traductions.

Fratello : frère (italien)

Cretino : crétin (italien)

Gracias : merci (espagnol)

Di niente, imbecille : de rien, imbécile (italien)

Cazzo : putain (italien) (très présent dans ce chapitre, désolée!)

Promis, Lovi et Antonio seront plus heureux dans mon prochain Spamano! Enfin, tout est relatif...

A bientôt? :)


End file.
